


I Can See In Infrared

by Basingstoke



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	I Can See In Infrared

"Harper. Hold still."

"Why?"

Rommie backed Harper up against the wall. Harper went wide-eyed. "Uh oh. What did I do? I didn't reverse the polarity on your sparkers, did I?"

"The Anglun plugs feel great." She smiled. "I want to perform an experiment."

"Oh, sure, I can do that, just point the way--"

Rommie grabbed Harper's chin. Gently. "It's an experiment without equipment."

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Smoochin' me."

Rommie glanced away for a second--processing, probably, looking up Harper's lingo--then she smiled. "Yes!"

Then she kissed him.

Way too hard. He put up his hands, pushing at her not-so-soft waist. "Mmph!"

She backed off. "Bad?"

"Try it again, softer."

She nodded and tried again. This time, she was so gentle he could barely feel it.

He leaned in, tilting his head, and she tilted up her chin, and *then* it was pretty good. He'd worked hard on her lips, making them soft like a real girl's; he'd wanted her to be perfect, and come pretty close.

She pulled away. "Hm. So that's it?"

"Sometimes tongues are involved. Also sometimes you're undressed." He wiggled his eyebrows hopefully.

She narrowed her eyes. "You've already *seen* me undressed. There's no mystery involved."

"I had my eyes closed the whole time!"

"Liar." She grabbed his shirt and pushed him back against the wall again; he wiggled a little, but there was *no* give in her grip. He had to feel a little proud at that.

She kissed him a third time and her tongue poked at his lips. He opened his mouth and she curled her tongue against his, but it was...kind of weird. It was like she was *looking* for something. Not so sexy.

He made a small noise and she let him go and stepped away, frowning. "I don't think this is working."

"Well, it takes practice."

"Maybe for humans. It seems like this should be in my database somewhere, but all the information I can find isn't very practical." Her eyes focused just to the right of his head; obviously, she was looking things up.

Then she looked down and smirked. "Hm!"

"HEY!" Harper pulled out his shirttails.

Rommie grinned. "I can see in infrared, Harper."

"UNFAIR! This experiment is *called.* Time!"

"You realize I watch you come out of the shower, don't you?"

Harper tried to scowl at her, but he was blushing too hard. Making time with a starship was no walk in the park, that was for sure.

"I think it's *entirely* fair." She kissed him on the cheek.

Naturally, in his moment of extreme embarrassment, Beka and Tyr showed up. Tyr looked at them, an incredulous look crossed his face and he hurried through to the other corridor.

Beka,of course, bounced right over. "Why, you crazy kids! You should have said something. Harper, are you taking her to a video show?"

"*No.*"

"I have all the videos I need," Rommie said.

"You know, Rommie," Harper said, "Beka is a kissing *machine*. She could teach you some things."

"Really?" Rommie eyed Beka.

"I could?"

"Don't be modest, Beka, you're the *queen.*" Harper grinned and edged away.

"Why--whoa! Hi, Rommie."

Harper cackled to himself and slipped out the door.

Tyr grabbed his collar on the way out. "Tell me you didn't."

"Okay, I didn't."

Tyr eyed him fiercely. Harper tried to look small and cute. "If this is some twisted attempt at gaining control over the ship--then I am *very* impressed," Tyr said.

"Nah, that was just Rommie's twisted attempt at becoming a real live girl. Didn't work, though. Why don't you go kiss her and see if that works better?"

"Ridiculous fairy tales." Tyr let him go, but not before looking him up and down. "Why did she choose you?"

Harper dashed out of arm's reach. "Because the Harper is good! The Harper is skilled in many things. The Harper has *mojo*. Bye!"

Then he ran all the way back to the machine shop.

"Andromeda?" he asked the walls.

"Yes?"

"Do you really watch me in the shower?"

Andromeda just laughed.

THE END.


End file.
